Instant Mesages, Letters, and a Bachelor
by gobbled234
Summary: Draco, his Granger, Potter and Co, limited bachelor days, barely out of their teens and yet...the most sought after socialites in Wizarding Britain. Not by choice, mind you..


**Author's Note: Disclaimer: don't own JKR, or any of her work. I just play in her world...**

**also, my name on is 'smitten', and i have an e-mail at or and review please! **

Date: July 13, 2006  
Time: 2:00 a.m.  
Location: Wiltshire, England. (Unplottable) Malfoy Manor.  
Destination: Number 12, Grimmauld Place. Soon enough, anyway...

Draco had gotten onto his girlfriend's Wizarding Messaging Service. He added Harry Potter to his buddy list. Let's see how this goes..

* * *

_ iheartgranger has logged on _

iheartgranger: potter.

greeneyedBWL: draco

iheartgranger: creative name.

greeneyedBWL: ur one to 2 talk. for someone as intimidating as urself thats a really poncy screen name

iheartgranger: "poncy" is not a word potter.

iheartgranger: you think i'm intimidating?

greeneyedBWL: course i do drakey :

iheartgranger: The Boy Who Thinks He's Funny. Prick.

greeneyedBWL: u coming over 2nite?

iheartgranger: hmm...

greeneyedBWL: HMM?? what does HMM mean?!

iheartgranger: i'm flattered potter, but i don't go for blokes, even if they are pretty like you.

greeneyedBWL: u think im pretty?

iheartgranger: ...

greeneyedBWL: right then.

greeneyedBWL: seriously though, ur not coming? zabini and ron r coming over too! u know that.

iheartgranger: actually, i was thinking of Flooing you about you-know-who. the um...precautions and arranging them.

greeneyedBWL: flooing u about u-know-who. wow. DRACO! say that out loud. makes u feel loopy doesnt it??

iheartgranger: potter are you drunk?

greeneyedBWL: what makes u say that drakey?

Draco stared at the screen. He sighed and rubbed his temples. An inebriated Harry Potter was _not_ what he needed at the moment. Alert, strategic, Battle mode Potter was supposed to be around for Draco's...ginger calculations.

iheartgranger: hang on potter, i'm coming over.

greeneyedBWL: yay!

greeneyedBWL: u know, zabini is coming over

_iheartgranger has logged off _

greeneyedBWL: and ron is coming over

_iheartgranger is offline and is unavailable to receive your messages _

greeneyedBWL: drakey?

_iheartgranger is offline and is unavailable to receive your messages _

greeneyedBWL: i wish u would stop that.

_iheartgranger is offline and is unavailable to receive your messages _

greeneyedBWL: ALL RIGHT ALREADY!! I GET IT!

_iheartgranger is offline and is unavailable to receive your messages_

* * *

Draco gracefully stepped out of the fireplace and into the parlor of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, dusting imaginary soot off of his shoulder. He cringed when he spotted Wonder Boy. Potter was splayed across the grand piano, legs banging against the keys, creating a noise equivalent to an angry Granger. Or a harpy. 

Draco strode across the room and grabbed Potter's elbow. "Potter, get off your godfather's piano."

Date: July 13, 2006  
Time: 4:45 a.m.  
Location: Number twelve, Grimmauld Place  
Destination: The Burrow. Ginny Bloody Weasely.

After assuring Blaise and Weasely that Potter was completely pissed, and therefore unable to entertain, he headed off to the source of his friend's condition. But not before-in his own way- placating a certain (obliviously) distressed boy hero. Pushing Potter back onto the couch- "No Harry, you cannot come with me,"-slipping a vial of a sobriety potion onto the sleek black table- "No you may not see Hermione...yes, yes she's well...I know she's pretty Harry,"- and covering his feet with a crimson throw, he all but flung the bag of floo powder into the large fireplace.

With clenched teeth he managed to grind out "The Burrow."

* * *

Date: July 13, 2006  
Time: 4:50 a.m.  
Location: The Burrow. Time to scope out the She-devil.Destination: West London, near Chelsea. Granger's flat. After dealing with _her_

She always did this. She would say that they could try something Harry, maybe we can get somewhere Harry, then she'd crush the poor bloke's heart. As if Potter didn't have a hard time letting people near his sensitive person as it was, she was a right bitch. Even Granger agreed with him, and she was the most moralistic and virtuous person he'd ever met. So there must have been some truth in his words when Draco said that Ginny Weasely was a bloody tease. Every so often when he was at his office, or his flat, arranging a business meeting, or sitting on some charity board, he would get these _urgent _ messages from a notoriously snowy white owl. Finally, Potter would say, and Draco swore he could practically hear the grin on the guy's face.

And within two days, the hopeful youth would be struck down. Then Draco, Ron, Blaise, and various Order members were left to clean up the mess left behind.

As Draco once again stepped out of the fireplace, he slapped on a cold, unforgiving facial expression that would have se-

"DRACO!" he was almost caught off balance- for Malfoys _never _ forgo grace and posture- by the form of one Molly Weasley crushing his willowy frame in a suffocating, albeit endearing, hug. "Hello Mrs. Weasley," he said stiffly. She peered up at him while smoothing down his immaculate robes. "You're looking rather thin darling. Let me fix you something to eat, Ron's out I'm afraid-" she continued to ramble as he politely waited for her to finish.

"Actually Mrs. Weasley, I am here to see Ginevra."

"Oh! Well, she's cooking with Tonks. Go ahead," she clucked, pushing him in the direction of the kitchen.

He strode past the swinging hinges, and casually leant in the doorframe. Ginny stared at Draco and took in -what she called- his 'snake-waiting-to-pounce' stance.

"Crap."

* * *

Date: July 13, 2006  
Time: 6:00 a.m.  
Location: The Burrow. _Ahh, my throat is aching from potent acidity of words._  
Destination: Hermione Granger. West London district. 

A sparring verbal lashing was just what the healer prescribed, and when Draco was through with her Ginny looked more than remorseful. Tonks wobbled over to him- she was six months pregnant- and patted his pale blond head. "Someone needed to do that cousin." He curtly nodded at her in acknowledgment. Time to visit Granger. If he wasn't who he was, Draco would have squealed and skipped at the prospect of surprising his darling witch.


End file.
